1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, a liquid ejecting head unit that is provided with a plurality of the liquid ejecting heads, a liquid ejecting apparatus that is provided with the liquid ejecting head unit, and a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head unit.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses are apparatuses that are provided with a liquid ejecting head that is capable of ejecting a liquid as liquid droplets from a nozzle, and that ejects various liquids from the liquid ejecting head. As a representative example of this kind of liquid ejecting apparatus, it is possible to include an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus (printer) that is provided with an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter, referred to as a recording head) and performs recording by ejecting liquid ink (in the form of ink droplets) from a nozzle of the recording head. Further, in addition to the above, liquid ejecting apparatuses are used in the ejecting of various types of liquid such as color materials that are used in color filters for liquid crystal displays and the like, organic materials that are used in organic EL (Electro Luminescence) displays, and electrode materials that are used in electrode formation. Further, liquid ink is ejected in recording heads for image recording apparatuses, and solutions of the respective color materials of R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue) are ejected from color material ejecting heads for display manufacturing apparatuses. In addition, liquid electrode material is ejected from electrode material ejecting heads for electrode formation apparatuses, and solutions of living organic matter are ejected from living organic matter ejecting heads for chip manufacturing apparatuses.
As a printer such as that mentioned above, there is a printer that is equipped with a recording head unit in which a plurality of recording heads are fixed to a support member (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-194972). Each recording head introduces ink from an ink supply source (such as an ink cartridge) into a pressure chamber (pressure generation chamber). Each recording head generates a pressure variation in the ink inside the pressure chamber by operating pressure generation means, such as a piezoelectric element or a heater element. Each recording head is further configured to eject the ink inside the pressure chamber (in the form of ink droplets) from a nozzle (which is open on a nozzle surface) using the pressure variation. In addition, in a state in which the nozzle surface of each recording head is exposed from an opening of the support member, each recording head is fixed to the edge of the opening by a screw or the like.
In the above-described configuration, it is necessary to fix each recording head to the support member in a state in which the relative position thereof is stipulated with high accuracy. This is to land the liquid droplets (that are ejected from each recording head) with higher positional accuracy on a landing target such as a recording medium. In particular, there are cases where the ink ejecting characteristics (for example, the skew of ink droplets during flight or the like) of each recording head differ respectively. Therefore, in that case, it is necessary to perform position adjustment considering the ejecting characteristics for each recording head. However, the work for respectively adjusting the installation position of each recording head when fixing each recording head to the support member is troublesome. In addition, for example, in a case where a single recording head is exchanged during repair or the like, it is necessary to perform readjustment of the installation position when fixing the recording head to the support member again. This leads to a deterioration in the rate of operation.